Hero novelette
by The Writing Beany
Summary: It shouldn't have been possible but there it was. Her unlikely heroes sitting with her in some damp cave; then again she had seen what parents love could do to the world.
1. Part 1 Heroes

Hero

Verse: Harry Potter

Genre: Hurt & Comfort, Drama

Rating: T

Pairing(s): Draco/Hermione, Draco/Lucius

Song: Hero by Lissie and Wonderland by Taylor Swift

Summary: It shouldn't have been possible but there it was. Her unlikely heroes sitting with her in some damp cave; then again she had seen what parents love could do to the world.

* * *

 ** _Part One- Heroes_**

Hermione Granger had known pain in many different ways over many years. She knew pain in the most intimate way and yet she still marched on. She still stood tall beside her friends and she still stood tall when insults along with curses were sent her way.

And she had stood tall and unflinching when Bellatrix had glared at her with such hate and madness; she had not cowered when curse after curse had been thrown at her. Her best friend stood a chance to escape and she would take that stand against evil all over again. The only time she faulted under the stress of pain was the moment that tip of the knife bit into her flesh and she was branded.

She screamed and screamed; no release from the pain that ripped apart her _very_ soul, the mad laughter chasing more pain across her flesh alike a flame consuming everything in it's path. The last curse before darkness swelled up behind her eye lids didn't cause any more pain but she did hear a thud that awoke a second of confusion within her mind but then she knew nothing more.

The cold and hardness biting into her back was nothing compared to the bone aching pain that lingered within her body; she was almost content to remain there, basking in the warring pains with in and with out her but a dripping sound and hushed whispers wormed their way through it all and she opened her eyes.

Even in the dimmed light her eyes flared in pain and she whimpered; the tears leaking from eyes soothed her aching cheek but she noticed the whispers had stopped and only the drip remained.

The drip and her ragged breathing.

She fought against the urge to close her eyes but she was losing when there was movement beside her and her eyes focused on the dark clothed legs.

"Granger?" the voice caused her stomach to roll and her bones to ache all the more. She was never to be free, simple as that and Harry would still win. The balm to her pain was that her friend would win and would claim his freedom as well for the wizarding world.

"Father?!" that snake within her stomach twisted again causing her stomach to roll once more but she held no strength to fling her self to the side to heave; actually she had no strength to heave. A second set of legs and she tried to glare; tried so hard to convey that nothing they could do would break her.

She hissed when her arm was lifted and blood pooled quickly against her elbow and for a moment she wanted to laugh that her dirty blood would touch the perfect purebloods but she couldn't twist her lips that way. Instead she twisted them in to a snarl hoping that would be enough to scare them.

Another hiss as something cool and hard pressed against the wrist and there was a tut. She didn't know if she could with stand against _that_ pain again. But within a moment the pain that crawled across her arm faded like shadow retreating away from the light. Her eyes widen as for the first time she saw beyond the blood, her mottled skin cleared of most of the blood showed her branding.

"Bella always did have a flare for the dramatics" a cluck of the tongue and her arm was lowered back down, her ragged breathing feeling the silence as her eyes traced the word carved into her arm; a sick fascination forming within her as her eyes traced the letters again and again.

This was to be her madness.

"Shit... a _flare_ father? She carved a _knife_ into her _skin_ " she didn't look away, didn't stop the madness from creeping in with the pain.

"I'm _aware_ Draco! I was witness to her screams; I've been witness to many of your aunts games- but I have never seen her use a curse blade" her eye lids fluttered closed when the hard tip touched her skin again and a warmth washed over for a few seconds.

Then pain and her scream was ripped from her lungs. She knew hands held her down but she didn't care because pain was tearing her apart; she wanted to claw at the mark on her arm to stop it reaching the rest of her body.

"Miss Granger" the words were drowned out by her screams, stars dancing against her eyes, the tears leaking fast and furious against her cheeks.

"GRANGER" she sought out the older wizard and stared into his grey eyes that were storming, a twitch catching the corner of his eye. She tasted the blood when she clamped her teeth against her lips to stop the screams.

"I'm very sorry Miss Granger but I do not hold the counter curse to make this stop from causing you pain but I have upped the speed" she flinched at the sadness in his eyes; the pain shouldn't be reflected back but she just nodded, her chest burning against the screams that wanted to leak out.

"I could-" she saw the sharp look the elder sent the younger and she wondered if maybe she had missed something, something important but when a fresh wave of pain shot up a vein and she proudly only managed a whimper. Two set of stormy grey eyes shot to her and she heard the sigh.

"My son wishes to cast a spell that will lessen your pain- not completely but enough" he looked away and she refused to believe that it was from guilt. But she also knew what spell they were talking apart and she shook her head, finally able to drag a breath over her broken lips and fill her lungs. The spell wouldn't just lessen her pain, it would take half of it away and give it to the caster.

"I-i-i-i can-n-n-n t-t-t-ake it!" she wanted to snarl but the screams had scratched her throat, she would not share her pain with him, she would hold on to it with all her might. Even when her screams pierced the air and her body arched off the ground.

She tasted blood but the screams still crawled from her like a flock of birds across the sky. She didn't know what brought the darkness; her screams or the pain but she had never been so happy before she passed out.

The next time she awoke there was several things different; there was no more sharp pain with in her arm, just a dull ache that she could ignore in favour of the warmth coming from the fire before her. The cold and hard ground no longer prodded at her sides and when she swallowed she felt no scratching and no taste of blood. She focused on the fire before her for a few seconds, enjoying the shapes she could pretend was there before movement beyond caught her eyes and a weary looking Lucius Malfoy stared at her.

Without second thought she was up and trying to scramble back but a sharp stab to her palm caused her to hiss and fall flat on her back.

"I did not heal you for you to _injury_ yourself again Miss Granger" Lucius scolded almost lightly as he eyes danced with the flames. Hermione could do nothing but gingerly lift her self up and stared at the man, an almost mirth danced across his face but she half guessed that she had gone mad and this was nothing but a wild dream her mind was building to cope with the pain.

"At least I healed most of you" his eyes flickered down and her eyes quickly went to the arm that was attached to her pierced hand. There against her pale flesh was the words she had spat her for years. Words that was meant to make her feel lower than dirt. She slowly cradled her arm against her chest and flickered her eyes up again and saw the hard glint of power that made most fear Lucius Malfoy.

"It was a curse blade; meant to cause pain even after it no longer touched you skin. The pain you felt was the curse working it's way through you blood" he explained turning away from her, his eyes drinking in the light and his hand sharply jabbing his wand towards the fire causing it to erupt with an angry hiss before settling down.

"Once the curse was finished inflicting pain it would then leave a scar that would never fade; would never heal" the muscle in his jaw ticked and she wonder just when she slipped in to this world.

Lucius Malfoy was talking to her as though she was something worthy of his attention instead of the mudblood she was meant to be in his world. She laughed at the word and ignored his questioning glance, it was meant to marked her out as something that was to be tossed away. It was to be a reminder of her pain and her unwavering loyalty to Harry.

The sudden stop of her laughter caused the heir to the Malfoy line to stumble through an arch tucked into the wall and stare at the pair, his questioning glaze looking from her to his father.

"Why heal the _mudblood_ when you are just going to hand over to your pathetic lord" she would have spat in his face along with her words if she wasn't so far away, she didn't even flinch when Draco halted at her words then slumped to the ground beside his father and glared at the ground. The scowl had become a fixture on the younger man's face for the past two years and she would have laughed again because here she was sitting with the two men who hated her more than Voldermort.

"Because we aren't handing you over to him Granger! In fact we just _saved_ you _from_ him"Draco snarled, his eyes hardening as they sought her own out and she lifted her head with a snort. This she knew, this she could deal with because their concern unnerved her and almost made the crazy laugh tumble from her lips again.

"DRACO" she smirked when Draco ducked his head but still glared at the ground as though it was Hermione, Lucius however looked between the pair, something turning over in his mind but before she could figure it out he was shaking his head.

"What? it's not like she will believe us... if she had her wand she would have hexed us the moment her eyes open" Draco snapped with little heat as he father studied Hermione who refused to look away from him. With a curt nod she agreed with Draco and almost smirked as Lucius furrowed his brow.

With a elegant flick of his hands Hermione felt an object fill her lap and with a blank face she stared down at the wand within her lap. She took several seconds before she understood that there was a wand in her lap and that she was free to pick it up. Looking up she found two set of grey eyes staring at her and she fought the urge to pluck it up and make her escape.

She wasn't stupid but she also knew that neither one of them would have done something as stupid as snatch her from Voldermort grasp. Or sucidial to take her from Bella but they had and she guessed she would give them five minutes.

"It's not your wand of course; that is currently sitting in my study at the manor" Lucius admitted tilting his head towards the wall behind her and she simply nodded. Her fingers ghosting over the wand before her, the light from the fire danced over the golden tan wood, the engravings almost came to life and she was sure she saw small animals at the base and pulling it slowly up to her face, she studied them, feeling the magic from the wand core taste her and seem to hum in agreement to her.

"Why?" what else could she ask, her eyes never lifting from the wand, making it easier to listen to them if she didn't see them.

"Be a little specific Granger" she did throw a glare at the smirking boy who simply raised a challengingly eyebrow at her, her face turned to a scowl and she wanted to use her wand on him. However Lucius furrowed brow at their interaction caused her to lift her own eyebrows. The look wasn't troubled in fact it was almost... acceptance.

But it was gone and Lucius shook his head at his son, huffing and turning away from him.

"You are a witch Miss Granger; you may have done some work with wandless and even unspoken magic but I doubt it could be strong enough to fight against what is to come" Lucius offered and Hermione nodded, swallowing at his words.

A war was coming.

"Why you are no longer in the company of my deranged sister in law" she half mused over the disgust in his voice at the words "is because my wife took you away from her. After assuring that Potter and Weasley escaped, she went back to retrieve yourself and my son" Hermione flickered her eyes to Draco who was grinding his teeth into almost dust.

"You want me to believe that you _just_ turned on your so called lord out of the goodness of your hearts" she questioned, her eyebrows jerking high up her brow. Lucius pursed his lips and tilted his head.

" _Just!_ No of course not just now, however it was not a decision that has just been made in the heat of the moment, it was decision made nearly eighteen years ago" Lucius told her causing her to frown, Draco offering nothing but a bored look.

"You slipped Ginny that deadly diary... you housed that murderous bastard" she was almost hysterical, all the horrid things that had been visited upon people by the Malfoy's flashing through her mind. Her eyes darting to Draco who refused to look up.

"Buckbeak was almost murdered because of you" Hermione snarled causing the younger wizard to look up and snort, his eyes rolling at the mention of the creature.

"That sodding creature did _try_ to kill me" Draco pointed out with a smirk causing Hermione to shake her head, unwilling to believe the lies being told to her but Draco quickly turned towards her and jabbed a finger towards her.

"And as for that diary, we both know you didn't rip that page from any book in _your_ precious library" Draco snapped and Hermione raised her eyebrows in shock. She hadn't told anyone beside Harry and Ron that she had found a page among the books in the library to help them with the basilisk back in second year.

The very fact Draco knew worried her.

She ignored his glowering look and sent her own. Just because he had given her the page didn't mean anything because his father had given Ginny that cursed diary and nearly cost both her and harry their lives.

"But she was still given it!" Hermione snapped as Lucius bowed his head in agreement and Draco snapped his mouth shut and turned from Hermione.

"Miss Granger until you have your own children you can not understand just what a parent will do for their child" Lucius stated matter of factly causing Hermione to glare at him.

"I'm well aware of what the love of a parent can do; Harry's parents gave their lives to ensure his survival" Hermione snapped and Lucius smirked at her and tilted his head, a dark amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Yes; their act was one of love for their son" Lucius conceded in a manner that caused Hermione frown at him. She was almost being lured into a false sense of security she was sure because there was no way she could be sitting there having an almost civil conversation with any Malfoy let alone the head of the house.

"But there are so many; your parents chose to allow indulge your magical side, that was their act of love. The Weasley's chose to be consider blood traitors instead of being anything other than what they were for their children" Lucius almost sounded like he admired Molly and Arthur. Almost but Hermione refused to believe it.

"And you chose to follow blindly behind some tyrant of a _half blood_ wizard for your son" Hermione snarled, ignoring Draco's snort at the word blindly. She didn't follow Harry blindly; she knew the dangers with her eyes wide open.

"No; before you judge" it was her turn to snort but for his credit Lucius ignored her "perhaps you would be willing to listen to just why a decision made years ago means your survival and hopefully the victory of your precious friend" Lucius asked and for a moment Hermione wanted to spit at him and his son and escape.

She would help harry not them; but the longer she sat there she knew in her silent way she had agreed to listen.

For all that should be making her run it was just as much that was keeping her there; she didn't want to believe them but then again they hadn't tried to kill her and for people lying their had sounded so convincing.

With a sigh she finally gave in and nodded her consent to listen.

This was to be her rabbit hole and looking between the pair before her she figured they were going to be her white rabbits.

* * *

A/N: Hi there, this was started with every intention of it being a one shot with a companion piece to follow (which is still in the works) but after five pages and only half way through it I decided to make it a multi character piece.

Hope you enjoy.


	2. Part 2 Wonderland

**_Part two- Wonderland_**

* * *

Lucius viewed the witch before him and wondered how fully she was willing to listen to him; after all she was very correct in the fact that for the better part of seven years his son had gone out of his way to make her life unbearable.

For the first two years it wasn't an act; in fact he was sure that Draco had enjoyed it but that of course led both him and his wife to confirm what they had suspect upon his birth. The very reason he chose to defy his old dark lord.

"You must understand something Miss Granger both myself and wife were brought up with the firm beliefs of blood status. Myself following the idea that any witch or wizard must have the purest of blood to wield magic and those who were not born of magical parents were _freaks_ and _thieves_ " Lucius felt the shame that had been his families bigoted views, that shame he had carried for seventeen years since they had made their choice.

Hermione for her part listen with grace despite her dirty and bloody appearance; the image it self cause Lucius to call Voldermort's plans into question again. Voldermort the half blood wizard was more powerful than most and Hermione was just as powerful. Neither claiming pure blood.

"My wife on the other hand believed that any witch or wizard born to muggle parents didn't belong in the _muggle_ world and were magical creatures that should be shielded against those who were not. Including their own parents and family" Lucius smirked at the young woman's surprise look. Narcissa had grumbled when Lucius had told her of his plans to pledge his loyalty to the dark wizard; had demanded that she hear everything and then grumbled more when she understood that this dark wizard wanted to rid the magical world of those he determined below them.

But in the end she agreed to aid him, never once pledging her loyalty to anyone beside Lucius. The pair had been married under the blessing of Voldermort. Lucius nearly laughed at that thought because in the end no force could have stopped himself and Narcissa from marrying.

"After Hogwarts we learned to bend our beliefs to those of-" he furrowed his brow and Hermione swallowed knowing what name he wanted to utter " _him,_ to embrace his orders without a question to the idea of hurting or even killing innocent people" he flexed his fingers at the dark idea, his eyes narrowing and his brow furrowed at the dark memories.

"We learned to do so until Draco was born; my marriage isn't just a bond that was forged by our families... at least not completely. My love for my wife is more than a bond of the magical world; as is my love for my son" Lucius took some amusement from the discomfort his son was showing at hearing such heartfelt words from his father and Hermione seemed just as amused in his discomfort.

"He would be protected by _him_ because he is pureblooded" Hermione pointed out as Draco glowered at being spoken about as though he was not there and Lucius took note that once more his son was openly staring at the witch. Only two people in the world could entice this reaction from the younger man; Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

With Potter it was an act; something he was forced to learn years ago while with Hermione it was something that was natural, it wasn't hate but something more funny but Lucius would collect more evidence before he was sure.

"Yes and no Miss Granger; Draco's station within the magical world ensured that _he_ would demand loyalty but would not once fault if he believed either myself, my wife or Draco were not aligned with his beliefs. A creature like that held no belief in those who surrounded him but demanded their belief with no questions asked. The day Draco was born we both knew that he would be forced to knee and very probably ordered to die before this dark creature" Lucius felt the emotions tumble around inside and he hated the bastard who had evaded his life so many years ago.

"But all the things you did? All those cruel words and actions" Hermione muttered as those memories no doubt were running wildly across her mind. Draco for his part simply ducked his head, his usual pale cheeks flaring slightly with a little colour.

"The night Draco was born and placed in my wife's arms she demanded of me something more powerful than any dark wizard could demand. She demanded my love for our family to ensure that no matter what Draco would never bow to any who would demand such blind following. She wanted a promise that Draco would chose his path without any darkness threatening his future" Lucius smiled at the memory of his wife, sweaty and tired looking so fierce with her son in her arms.

What more could he do but agree; appease her that their son would have a childhood they never had. He would have his own mind. At least that was until Dumbledore pleaded just as much.

"You deflected to the light side?" Lucius chuckled at the look on Hermione's face and again when he saw his son's small smile her voice. Yes Miss Granger was some one who could get a lot of reaction from Draco.

Lucius smiled fondly thinking of how his wife would react to this piece of information.

"Yes in a way; I was already marked however my wife was not and so while on an errand she went to Dumbledore. We knew that the search for the Potters and Longbottoms were under way, the only reason we were not apart of it was because of our new family. But I was expected to rejoin and I was fearful that my intentions to defy _him_ would be easily read" Lucius pursed his lips as the younger woman took in this information, assessing it and storing it away.

"Dumbledore offered us safety but only if we in turn gave him information from within our ranks; I will not lie for a moment I considered taking my family and leaving England; bollocks to it all" Lucius smirked both Draco's and Hermione's shock at his use of curse words.

"But despite all we had done; for what we had believed my wife once more demanded that if we could not be the heroes for the wizarding world then we would be for Draco" Lucius smiled at his sons half smirk and knew no matter what he held his son's pride.

"We knew that there had been a spy amongst the Order; sadly we were too late to stop the Potters and Longbottom's demise. Dumbledore knew that no matter what the prophecy would come to completion and that it would ask of the sacrifice of so many lives. He also knew that it wasn't over that night and he offered us the chance to leave everything after that night; but we knew that if we ran we would have to tell Draco the truth and we could not allow the disappointment to find him at knowing his parents ran" Lucius voice grew softy and almost reverence over the tale, he chose to ignore the pain on Hermione's face at the memory of her best friends most painful memory.

"with our choice to remain also came unfortunate choice to involve Draco; for twelve years he was raised to believe that witches very much like your self were nothing more than-" he eyes saw the red words and his jaw clenched for the pure hate that had been behind the act to etch them on her skin " _inferior_ to magical like our selves. I admit it had been easy to slip the mask on and belittle all muggle born's for behind closed doors because _he_ had never shown us anything to conflict with _his_ ideals. Before Hogwarts our worlds never really mixed and it was easy for us to teach Draco to hate your kind" Lucius wanted to apologise but he doubted that Hermione would accept and the truth was nothing he could say in way of an apology would heal those wounds.

"Then Draco was at Hogwarts and it was very clear that the dark wizard was not gone and we had a far harder mission now because neither wizards victory was assured; for every act for the dark lord we carried out either my self or Narcissa would counter it with an act against him" Lucius explained as Hermione furrowed her brow trying to remember anything that connect to what he had said.

"The Diary... Dobby" Lucius offered as Hermione shot her eyebrows nearly off her face before she drew them back in confusion.

"The page in the library?" her voice was a lot softer now and Lucius smiled despite himself, however he shook his head at his son's proud smirk cast at Hermione.

"Draco's own mission" Lucius admitted as Hermione glanced to Draco who raised an eyebrow at her, that smirk growing a little more.

"Thought it would be funny to watch the book worm know it all fume over a ripped page from a textbook" Draco lied and Lucius simply shook his head, he was losing a bet with Narcissa quicker then he had fallen in love with her.

"Ferret" Hermione muttered with indignation and Lucius cleared his throat when he son bloomed red in anger. Hermione smirked as Draco turned away, whispering things that Lucius was sure he didn't want to hear from his son lips ever, at his raised eyebrow at least Hermione had the grace to blush and dart her eyes away.

After a few moments Hermione's lower lip disappeared between her teeth and Lucius grimaced remembering watching the blood trickle from her mouth after she had bit against the flesh so hard. He feared she would nibble a hole now, Draco was watching her as well and Lucius bit back a groan, thinking what it was to be a teenage boy again.

" _He_ never suspected... you were sent to azkaban?" Hermione pointed out and winched when she saw Lucius shuddered.

"It was unavoidable; to not go would play _his_ paranoia up to the point that my family would be in danger. No I went safe in the knowledge that my family was protected" Lucius admitted smiling even when Draco paled at the memory, it was a fast rule that as a family they would not mention his time spent away from them.

"How am I meant to believe you? How am I meant to know that this isn't some new form of torture?! What if you build up my hope only to have me lead you to harry or have you kill me before him?!" her voice took that hysterical tone again and Lucius sighed.

Bella was always so good at her little games, he had only wished that they had gotten to Hermione before Bella was this far gone with her.

"You can't Granger" Draco's voice cut through Lucius in a manner he had never felt before, snapping his eyes to his son Lucius looked on in amazement as he finally saw the man his son had become. It wasn't the hurt nor the pressure of the war that had shaped him, it was the courage to do what was right when all those around him told him it was wrong.

They had become his heroes by defying the dark lord but Draco had become their hero but proving to them he had his own mind.

"There is not one thing in our history that should make you think for one moment that we will not harm you" Draco's eyes focused completely and only for Hermione's eyes and for a moment Lucius felt dirty for having to intrude on something so intimate.

"But" Draco allowed a muscle to tick in his jaw as he saw the hardening gleam threaten Hermione's eyes.

"But in all that history there is not _one_ thing that proves we would willingly heal and give you a wand back. I won't lie when I called you a mudblood I meant it from the very depths of my bones. I wanted to hurt you Granger in the first two years of Hogwarts because" Draco bit his lip and wanted to stop but the encouraging curiosity of Hermione's expression had him taking a deep breath.

"Because you were _better_ than me in every way. You weren't meant to because you are muggle born; a freak and it hurt that you were better than me" Draco admitted and lowered his eyes, after second year and the truth being told him Lucius had warned Draco to always hold his feelings in, never express them in fear that he would give something dangerous away.

"But after my parents told me the truth, I knew that what ever that bastard told us it could never be right because if it was then you should never have been able to better than me, and I hated him but could never show it so in stead I transferred it to you" a dark laugh tumbled from Draco and his pain filled eyes shot to Hermione who gasped silently as Lucius felt that dirty shame flick to life within his chest.

"we could have been friends" Draco mused and a small smile flickered across Hermione's lips but was quickly suppressed.

"Will you let me go?" Hermione questioned Lucius who lifted his chin and smiled slightly at the young witch, her strong will shining through the darkness and for a moment Lucius allows the twinge of pain to twist his insides at knowing in some other world he had almost allowed that light to be snuffed out.

"Yes; once we safety leave the wards of the manor. Draco will return to the ball room and await further instructions. I will return after and tell the dark lord that I was lured away in a trap by your friends to rescue you. Bella will have her memory charmed into believe that Narcissa and Draco fought with her to defend against you and your friends" Lucius explained as tears gathered in Hermione's eyes and for her part she simply brushed them away and nodded.

Ever the Lioness Princess.

Draco hid his smile but Lucius did not. Hermione quickly went about piecing together a new plan before her face paled and she looked at the two men before her.

"It ends tonight doesn't it?" it was a half hopeful half fearful question and it was clear as to why she would have mixed emotions, there was no true outcome for who would win tonight only that one side would.

"Yes- yes Miss Granger it will finally end tonight" Lucius told her calmly and almost emotionless but inside he was a cauldron of emotions, each one demanding his attention.

"Will you- I mean of course" Her lip disappeared again and Lucius raised any eyebrow in question at her.

"When it comes to the final battle will you go against _him_ then?" she asked sheepishly causing Lucius to tilt his head and pondered her question. It wasn't asked in lightness so he would offer nothing but the truth.

"I feel that it will be unavoidable really" Lucius admitted, knowing it was already a foregone notion that the truth would be out no matter who won.

"Regardless of whom is winning?" and there it was, she may not believe it on some conscious level but deep within her mind she believed them and she assuring her self that her friends would be safe. With a smile Lucius nodded in assurance.

"Even if Potter looks to be losing we shall fight for him" Lucius assured smiling as the witch blew out the breath she was holding over the implied thought that Harry would win.

"Thank you" the shock was almost tangible in the air and Lucius quickly snap his jaw shut after his shock at hearing those words from the young witches mouth. He hadn't dreamed that he would be allowed to hear such things for her because of the pain inflicted for so many years even if it was an act.

"Miss Granger please know that you are never to thank us" Lucius ordered feeling unsettled now that she was looking at him with unhidden gratitude, gratitude he did not feel was deserved.

They sat in silence for a moment in respect of all that had been spoken and a past that had been broken.

Lucius glanced between the two younger people and noticed that despite not wanting to look at each other they sought each other out. It would be hard but soon Lucius could hope that the past would be brushed aside and a much brighter future would emerge for his son and this young witch.

"It is time to leave, Draco return to your mother and prepare yourself, neither your aunt nor her master will be pleased by this evening's events" Lucius did not explain further knowing Draco knew full well how Voldermort dealt with mistakes even those made by his loyalist followers. A curt nod from Draco assured Lucius that his son would be strong.

Standing Draco made a show of brushing off the dirt, delaying the moment a little longer. Lucius could only guess that Draco was convincing himself he was delaying seeing Voldermort but Lucius knew that Draco was struggling with leaving Hermione's side.

"Father" his sharp look meant he was back to the emotionless creature that would do Voldermort's bidding and Lucius nodded in acceptance.

Draco didn't look or even acknowledge Hermione as he went to turn but the witch called him and scrabbled to her feet causing Draco to glare at her.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me..." that lip disappeared again and Lucius frowned knowing that he would get his wife to speak to the younger woman on that habit. Draco however seemed to find that habit a comfort for his express eased and soften and he didn't look away from the girl's eyes.

"Dumbledore" the air almost crackled with every implication of that name, for everything that was both asked and not asked with that one name.

"Snape... I couldn't even though he was dying and it would help Potter... I couldn't" he seemed to pour everything he could into those words and Lucius watched Hermione as she processed this information for a few seconds before a look of relief stole across her face and she nodded.

"Good" and with a nod she held her hand to Draco who frowned down at it as though it would reach out and bite him. Considering what that hand had done to him in third Lucius smirked knowing that his son might have some right to fear it.

But when Hermione refused to retract it Draco slowly and tentatively took it, shaking it firmly.

"Be careful Malfoy" Hermione ordered as Draco smirked but nodded back to her.

"You as well Granger" Draco held her hand a fraction of a second longer than needed before dropping it by his self and clenching his fingers inwards towards his palm. With another he turned and walked towards the arch way, disappearing into the darkness.

"Don't fret; Draco has done this for far too long" Lucius mused as he climbed to his feet, hiding his smile when Hermione jumped, remembering his presence.

Narcissa would be impossible to live with after this whole thing was over.

"Do you regret it?" Hermione questioned and for the first time Lucius was stumped by her. Did he regret it? Placing his family in the way of danger? Yes of course but could he avoid it? No he couldn't, because it had been in his make up since before he was born.

"A Malfoy is a proud being Miss Granger; to regret something would mean that a Malfoy may not have taken the right path" Lucius pointed out, amused by the smirk that lit up Hermione's face.

"Whose path was right then? Those who taught you believe in pureblood lines or those who taught you that every one deserved the same rights" Hermione challenged and Lucius narrowed his eyes at the sly witch. Slytherin had lost a very talented witch.

With a snort Lucius lifted his nose and headed away from the arch way Draco took and smirked when Hermione followed him.

"A Malfoy believes everyone else is a fool; including other Malfoy's" Lucius snipped, smiling to himself when Hermione let out a small chuckle. They moved deeper into the cave, Lucius lighting the way until they could smell fresh air and flowers.

A storm was coming and would no doubt cleanse the ground after the final curse was cast. Lucius felt Hermione tense beside him and he knew that nothing could ease the girl this close to returning to her friends. She might accept what he had told her but that didn't mean she couldn't have her doubts.

"Once through the wards you will go straight to your friends, understood?" he was firm and turned when they found the moon peeking through the opening. The cave system was small and an creation of Lucius, it ran deep beneath the manor and he had made sure it exited far enough beyond the wards.

"Yes" Hermione agreed, that same strength was back and was brighter than he had seen since her arrival at the manor. She would be fine, given time she would not be the broken girl Bella had attempted to create but she would not be the girl she once was.

She was the moulded warrior and she would make all those who knew her proud.

"Then until we meet again Miss Granger may you be watched over and guarded" Lucius offered in parting, bowing from the waist to the girl. Upon standing he saw her lip between her teeth again and he frowned at the action.

Before he was forced to order her to stop she seemed to collect her self and stared him dead in the eyes.

"Why would you agree to such a demand from your wife? Even with a magical bonding you would not have to willingly make any type of agreement. If your beliefs were so strongly rooted within you" Hermione questioned and Lucius laughed.

Maybe Gryffindor and Slytherin were wrong for this girl because he could see Ravenclaw within this girl as well.

"There is only really one bond in all the magical world that would ever force me to reconsider what I was taught to believe Miss Granger and that is a story for another time" Lucius ordered and he saw the fight bubble up within the girl but he held his hand up and smiled.

"Survive this war and I will tell that story" Lucius promised causing the girl to be torn between asking more and knowing her place was no longer here.

"Hopefully by then you will have learnt everything you can" Lucius added smirking knowing that he was just adding fuel to the fire but he was going to have fun with this even if Narcissa had won the bet.

"About what" Hermione demanded before Lucius ushered her through the exit and stopped from exiting with her.

"About a Veela and their mate" Lucius offered as Hermione stared at him dumbly in shock, the smirk on his lips the proudest a Malfoy could ever hold.

"Good bye Miss Granger" and with that he was gone and she returned to her friends.

Harry Potter would go on to win of course; the Malfoy's helping once more and knowing that even though not everyone would believe them the right people did.

The Golden Trio would accept that the Malfoy's had helped out and they would accept Draco with a shy friendship; more so after Hermione explained that her unlikely heroes kept her safe in a damp cave.

and many months after the war ended Lucius would finally tell Hermione the tale of why he agreed to his wife's demands; he would make it very clear to her that even a half Veela was not someone you said no to.

* * *

To Be Continued... in 'A Mates Promise'.

* * *

A/N: Hi All,

There will be a follow up to this piece explaining in more detail about all the implied reasons for Draco's interest in Hermione and what the bet was. Also I wish to note that I tried hard to stay close to character as was possible with all three of them.

enjoy


End file.
